trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Onak/Free Aim Arakaki Part 2
I had no idea if it was dinner time or not, since the sky was dark with pollution. However, there we sat, on the second floor in a ruined house, eating junk food looted from a vending machine. The only light we had was from the fires outside, and somehow, it felt almost like camping. BAN: So, Hanzo-kun, you were hiding up there? HANZO: Indeed! There is an attic, perfect for stealthy hiding! ARAKAKI: Too bad you broke it, though. HANZO: The floor gave up due to my massive- BAN: A-anyways... what have you been doing? To survive, I mean? HANZO: Ufufufu... Do not forget that I am a ninja! Trivial matters such as surviving the end of the world is nothing, de gozaru! ARAKAKI: If it's nothing, then how come you're doing it? HANZO: Listen, now... there are many things- BAN: Shh! HANZO: Would you stop interrupting me?!? BAN: There's someone outside! I slowly crawled to the window and looked out. True, there was someone outside. BAN: It looks like a man... do we call out to him...? I shook my head. ARAKAKI: We don't know if he's friendly or not. Plus, if we're too loud, we might attract unwanted attention. It would be stupid to- HANZO: Heeeeeey! Over heeeeere! ARAKAKI: Y-you little...! The man looked around, apparently unsure where the sound came from. Eventually, he found the window. ARAKAKI: Look what you did!!! HANZO:Oh? Hmm... hm! That's... that's him, right? BAN: Eh? You know him? HANZO: Heeeeeey! Raiden!! The man seemed to recognize Hanzo's voice, as his shoulders relaxed. But it was only for a second. He turned his head to where he had come from, and suddenly began running from whatever it was back there. HANZO: Hmm? What might that be, de gozaru? A group of people wearing monochrome bear masks - easily more than 20 - came running down the street, apparently having been chasing the man. BAN: N-no!! About two thirds of them turned off and ran towards the house we were in. ARAKAKI: Look what you did now! HANZO: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Hanzo's face was twisted in... some kind of weird version of horror. It looked very, very stupid. BAN: I-is there a way out of here?!? ARAKAKI: I don't know... hey, stupid ninja! HANZO: Aaaah... aaah... there's... there's a window in the attic... BAN: Is it big enough to climb through? ARAKAKI: Even if it is, we'll break our legs if we jump out from there! *CRASH* BAN: W-what was that?!? ARAKAKI: I-it came from below! They're in the house!!! HANZO: H-hey! I came in through that window! HANZO: It's in the back of the house, but I put up a board between the houses and climber over here... ARAKAKI: T-then let's go! Quick! On all four, Smot! HANZO: It's Hanz-Gah! I stepped on Hanzo's leg, forcing him down to the floor. Using him as a stepping stool, I climbed up through the hole he made earlier. I quickly helped Ban up. BAN: B-but... Hanzo-kun...! HANZO: Oh, do not worry! I am a ninja, de gozaru! Hanzo squatted. HANZO: Heave-ho! I must say, it was pretty impressive. The tiny boy jumped from squatting position high enough so that his elbows were up in the attic, leaving him hanging. Ban and I quickly helped him up. HANZO: Alright! That's the window I was talking about! BAN: T-that was... amazing...! The room we just had been in was now filled with men in bear masks. They didn't seem to have noticed us, but it was only a matter of time. Quietly, we snuck to the window. ARAKAKI: I-I'll go... first then... I tried to not look down, but failed miserably. ARAKAKI: U-uuh..! There were tons of people on the ground - and they hand noticed me. Even though I was too high for them to reach, they still stretched their arms into the air - almost as if they waited for me to fall. ARAKAKI: D-damn it...! I slowly but surely crawled over to the other side, and in through the window. ARAKAKI: U-uh... The attic looked just like the one I had just been in, which was a relief. For some reason, the masked crowd didn't seem interested in the house at all. On the other end, Ban had begun crawling. She was trembling, and the fear in her face was obvious. I muttered. ARAKAKI: You can do this, stupid girl... Almost as if I had jinxed it, Ban wobbled, about to fall at any moment. Ban is struggling to not fall off the board. Down below is a raging crowd, all wearing monochrome bear masks. As she is about to lose her grip, Hanzo comes running on the board. Due to his ninja-like reflexes, keeping his balance while running is an easy feat. He pulls up Ban, and almost throws her into the window on the other side. This causes him to fall off himself. The crowd catches him. Hanzo struggles to get away from their grips, but they're too many. Holding him tight, they carry him with them as they go farther and farther away from the house. Hanzo is swallowed by the crowd as they reach the street, a face filled with tears staring at Arakaki and Ban in the window. The crowd disappears in the distance, leaving the two girls alone on the attic. Category:Blog posts